


Littlebug and Chaton Noir

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir doll, Dolls AU, Drabble Collection, First Meetings, Gen, It's Alive, Ladybug Doll, You Cannot Resist, and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Littlebug didn't know what to make of the INTRUDER in her space.Chaton didn't know what to think of the STRANGER he found hiding in the dark bag.Both were lonely.But somehow, much like their larger counterparts, they seemed destined to find each other.





	Littlebug and Chaton Noir

**Author's Note:**

> In which the two dolls meet and friendships are forged.

* * *

 

Littlebug snapped up, startled as her carrier started to shift like something was seeking entry.

 

_Intruder!_

 

She glared. Who would dare intrude into her domain? This was HER carrier. Adrien got it for HER and she was NOT giving it up!

 

With a final rustle and small squeak, a being fell inside and tumbled over itself before landing on its back with a small “oof!” It was similar in size and shape to her. Fully black where she was black and red. Yellow on its head where she had blue. And bright green eyes.

 

He looked like her boy. In his other form, at least. And she had seen dolls and other merchandise dedicated to his other form, but none like this. He was built similarly to her. And there was something else…a sense of familiarity and feeling that they had something in common.

 

She drew back, wary.

 

_Threat!_

 

The other gave a little grunt before pushing himself up. He looked confused and slightly dazed, but sure enough, he was like her.

 

She remained vigilant.

 

_Intruder? Threat?_

 

He stared back at her in curiosity. And…was that awe? His eyes almost seemed alight.

 

He tilted his head and brought his hand up to his mouth in a clear look of confusion.

 

She frowned. She didn’t know what he was confused about. This was HER carrier and HE was intruding. If he was going to try to take her shelter or hurt Adrien, he would sorely regret it!

 

Seeing her less than positive expression, he seemed a little nervous but no less daunted. Instead, he smiled and held out a hand.

 

_Attack?_

 

The hand was empty.

 

_…Greeting?_

 

Uncertain, she slowly held out her hand in response.

 

**Contact.**

 

He felt warm. Familiar. This was her Creator’s magic, she remembered. She had been away from it for so long but she could never forget it.

 

She missed her Creator, even if she was able to be near her during these occasional hours. She wanted to let her know she was working hard and how much happier Adrien seemed to be for it.

 

This other was full to the brim with the Creator’s magic, practically emitting it in excess and giving her a feeling of happiness and serenity that made her want to—

 

No! Focus! She had a duty! And he was still an intruder.

 

She frowned at him, blaming him for her lapse. He could still be a threat.

 

But…the Creator wouldn’t make something to hurt…

 

But she didn’t know what he was made for, either. Or why he entered her shelter.

 

At her question, he wilted somewhat. His ears lowered and his tail went limp. He curled inward and covered himself with his arms as though he were trying to give himself a hug.

 

_Lonely?_

 

He was lonely?

 

He frowned at her sadly. Was she lonely?

 

She didn’t want to admit it, but yes. Her boy was often busy. Plagg usually didn’t want to be bothered. And nobody else knew about her.

 

Yes, it did get lonely.

 

He shuffled a little closer and leaned forward a bit, still leaving at least some distance between them.

 

Maybe, they could be lonely together for a while?

 

…She…kind of liked that idea, actually. But…

 

He straightened as if remembering something.

 

What?

 

He reached behind him and pulled out something she didn’t realize was there.

 

**Threat!**

 

He presented it to her with a flourish. The something was round and smelled sweet. She had seen this before and after a moment recognized it as a cookie.

 

_Threat?_

 

He held out the cookie in offering.

 

_Gift?_

 

He smiled happily.

 

A bit shy, she accepted the cookie, which only made his smile brighten even more.

 

_Friend?_

 

She couldn’t help but smile back.

 

_Friend._

 

He grinned at that and bounced in happiness. She giggled silently at that as he shifted over to her so they were now sitting side by side.

 

At least school time would be less lonely now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [some hearts have the stars on their side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210255) by [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai)




End file.
